Sunset
by Sehrezad
Summary: Her biggest wish at that moment was to walk with her love in the sand with the sunset in the backround feeling like a teenager again. [CaRWaSh]


**Sunset  
**

_Summary: Her biggest wish at that moment was to walk with her love in the sand with the sunset in the backround feeling like a teenager again._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything connecting to the show._

It was almost sunset at the beach of Miami. The sun became red in the sky painting the ocean with its warm colour and its heat subsided somehow since late afternoon. The pleasant weather and the beautiful view always attracted many people to the beach. That day wasn't an exception, either.

Calleigh was also sitting in the sand with crossed legs but unlike other people she wasn't interested in this beauty of nature. She looked at the people passing by. Groups of teenagers who thought they could save the world one day, teenagers in couples holding hands and kissing every second step thinking that only the two of them existed in the whole world. There were little older couples as well madly in love with each other thinking that they are teenagers again.

Calleigh smiled at the sight of these people. They were so happy and carefree. _How I wish I could feel like them. _She sighed. Her biggest wish at that moment was to walk with her love in the sand with the sunset in the backround feeling like a teenager again.

She also saw married couples alone or with their children. She found them sweet as she saw the children running in front of their parents while they just walked behind them hand in hand with a happy and satisfied smile on their face or as she saw little toddlers trying to do their first steps in the sand under the protective glance of their proud parents.

Calleigh came to the beach in the afternoon to calm herself down. She was in a very bad mood during the whole day which resulted in being rude to everybody who seemed happy. She didn't know what happened – no, she knew exactly what happened but she didn't want to admit it to herself – but she found these people very annoying. Finally when she walked down the corridor and saw first Natalia and Eric kissing in one of the lab when they thought nobody saw them and then Horatio and Marisol talking and smiling in the corridor, she lost it. Instead of going to the ballistic and running some tests she turned towards the exit and headed to the beach.

During the afternoon she somehow managed to calm down then she spotted an old couple. They couldn't be younger than 70 or 80 but their love which they felt for each other was still written all over their faces and movements. First she smiled but then a picture entered her mind, a picture in which Ryan Wolfe, the first reason of her bad mood, was flirting with one of the lab techs. She just watched this couple until they disappeared from her sight while silent tears ran down on her cheak.

_I will never have this._ She thought when she felt somebody sitting down next to her.

„Hey!" A familiar voice greeted her.

„Ryan." She said surprised after she tried to wipe away the tears quickly and turned towards the boy. She couldn't imagine what he was doing there, however, she didn't have the possibility to ask him about it as he noticed her tear strained face and red eyes.

„Are you crying?" He asked with concern evident in his voice.

„No." She stated firmly while she was still trying to wipe away the tears from her face.

„What is bothering you?" He asked obviously not believing her. „You just disappeared from work and nobody knew where you are. What's wrong, Calleigh?"

„Nothing." She insisted turning away from him then she shook her head resigned. „My whole life."

„Why do you say this?" He asked not knowing what to do with this answer. „You are a beautiful woman with a great heart and you are an exceptionally good CSI."

„Maybe you are right but in spite of all this my love life is so messed up. I mean the only man I was in loved with is now dead, the next guy whom I was ready to be with committed suicide and the other men whom I met are jerks. What is more I am in love again."

„It's great, Cal." He said referring to her last sentence and trying to sound happy about this.

„Yeah. But the love of my life is not in love with me." Her voice was bitter.

She seemed so sad about this that Ryan began to think about something clever to say but he didn't manage. The only thing that he could come up with was that he knew exactly how she felt but somehow he thought that it wouldn't help.

After Calleigh's statement they just sit there for a few seconds deep in their own thoughts when Calleigh heard something.

„But I am in love with you." Ryan said barely audably staring in front of him.

„What did you say?" Calleigh turned shocked towards Ryan.

„Nothing." This question came as a surprise to him as he didn't realize that he had said this aloud. He was just thinking. „I'm just talking to myself."

Suddenly Calleigh stood up. She seemed annoyed. Now Ryan was sure that he messed everything up. And it really seemed so as she began to pace in front of the boy.

„You are a bastard, Ryan!" Calleigh burst out finally stopping in front of him. „You are the first reason why I spent my whole afternoon here in self pity and you are not even able to repeat the only sentence that I want to here from you!"

Now it was Ryan's turn to look at Calleigh shocked. He couldn't belive his ears. He was in love with her from the first moment but given the rocky start that they began their relationship from it was a real miracle that they were good friends now. He never dared to dream about a more serious relationship than that. But now…

He stood up slowly and faced Calleigh. Maybe he managed to find the perfect thing to tell her after all.

They were looking into each other's eyes.

„I am in love with you, Calleigh Duquesne."

This time his voice was clearly audible. The tears that seemed to stop some time before began to run down on Calleigh's cheak again as they stood their face to face.

After a few seconds Ryan couldn't feel anything else but a firm grip around his waist and Calleigh's soft hair under his chin. It didn't take much time for him to wrap his arms around her.

They just stood their on the beach clinging to each other Calleigh silently sobbing and Ryan holding her tigh.

After a while Ryan felt Calleigh moving in his embrance and in the next moment he felt her breath near to his ears.

„I love you, too, Ryan Wolfe." He could feel her smile as she whispered this sentence into his ears.

„Would you walk with me?" She asked him after she looked up at him. Ryan didn't say anything but grabbed her hand and they walked away in the sunset hand in hand feeling like a couple of teenagers again.

**THE END**

_Author's Note: So this was the story. I know it isn't a very original idea but I found it sweet and tried to write it down. This is my first CSI: Miami fanfiction and to tell the truth I saw only the 4th Season from it and some episodes of the 1st one. (Good order, isn't it?) Please send a review and tell me what you think I would really like to know._

_Thanks for reading and sorry for the mistakes._


End file.
